


Something not to be shared

by Una_hates_lemons



Series: Miraculous and Psychic Powers at Play (Elena of Avalor hint) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Protective Elena Inger Angeles, Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Elena Inger Angeles, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_hates_lemons/pseuds/Una_hates_lemons
Summary: Now Elena's past has been revealed to Marinette, something Elena wanted to hide, because of Lila. Oh did she mention that Nathaniel knows about her powers?
Series: Miraculous and Psychic Powers at Play (Elena of Avalor hint) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059206
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. OH, IT’S NO SURPRISE.

“Okay so all, I have to do is press this whenever I’m feeling stressed and want to let those feelings out, or when I’m in trouble, right?” Nathaniel asked. “So far, correct,” I replied. “I hope you keep my powers a secret.” “Yeah, I swear secrecy,” Nathaniel said.

Do you ask why Nathaniel knows about my power? If not, let me elaborate anyway.

~*~ Earlier ~*~

Lila knew that Nathaniel knows about her lies, and will expose her. So why not use the class against him and get his most prized possession ripped? She went and saw his drawings. “Nathaniel, those are my drawings. How can you steal them?” Lila shouted. The class started to stop their conversations and listened to Nathaniel and Lila’s conversation.

After seeing that her plan was working, she said again, “Nathaniel how could you? I can’t believe you stole my art.” “What, you can’t draw a single straight line and you say I stole your work?” Nathaniel said. Lila started her waterworks. “Nathaniel, how could you say that? I have helped _*insert some famous artist’s name*_ to paint his masterpiece. I can’t believe you. You’re saying these horrible words after stealing my work?”

“Not cool dude.” “Nath, how can you?” And a lot of other remarks similar to this were shouted out by the class, ~~but I’m not going to narrate them as I’m too lazy.~~

“How about we tear his sketchbook to make him pay?” Alya suggested. “What? No, you can’t do that,” Nathaniel shouted as he started to make his way towards his sketchbook. But a pair of strong hands held him, while the class started to tear and shred the sketchbook. He was weeping, but no one paid him any mind, not until Elena came. _Ugh, that goody-two-shoes’ best friend._ Lila thought.

~*~

“What is going on?” I inquired in an icy tone that made the class stop. I started closing the windows, obviously to keep the Akuma at bay. “We are tearing Nathaniel's sketchbook to make him pay for stealing Lila’s work and then saying horrible things to her,” Ivan said when he didn't want to. Well, I made him. “You are idiots,” I said with so much venom in my words that everyone backed away from Nathaniel and his torn sketchbook. Okay, I need to keep my anger in check because if my emotion magic is activated it will be troublesome to stop it. “Nathaniel, listen. Your sketches are not lost. You remember, in sixth grade, you accidentally spilt water all over your sketchbook and then I suggested that we start to scan your drawings so that even if you lose them in the future you will have a backup? And the scanned drawings are at my home. Come on let’s go and repair your sketchbook. Huh?” I suggested. Nathaniel nodded and started to gather the pieces of his once sketchbook. “I can’t believe you guys,” I said as I started to help him collect the pieces of the torn sketchbook. “Lila, if I had known that you were willing to go such extents, I had exposed you in such a way, that you would never think of lying again,” I told Lila in such a manner that even she flinched. “Let’s go, Nath. Stop crying you will attract an Akuma. I will make sure your new sketchbook is a perfect replica of your old sketchbook. Now let’s go before I lose my temper on them.” I said to Nathaniel in a gentle voice. He nodded and we went out of the class.

~*~Outside the class~*~

But my emotion magic still kicked in. I was feeling so much empathy for Nathaniel that my restoration power activated itself. And restored Nath’s book. I was horrified. “Umm… Nath, I can explain.” “No need. I knew you had some type of power, just what I didn’t know.” Nathaniel said. “Oh great. So now that you know about my powers I’m going to give you a special thing that you have to use when you are feeling stressed and can get akumatized. You can also use it when you’re in trouble. Just wait a few minutes. Tell me what your favourite colour is.” I said. “Red,” Nathaniel said. I concentrated and suddenly two plastic items appeared. Both were red but one was ‘ELENA’ and the other was ‘NATHANIEL’. I gave the Elena one to Nathaniel and kept the NATHANIEL in my pocket. “Okay so all, I have to do is press this whenever I’m feeling stressed and want to let those feelings out, or when I’m in trouble, right?” Nathaniel asked. “Correct,” I replied. “I hope you keep my powers a secret.” “Yeah, I swear secrecy,” Nathaniel said. “Shall we go to class?” I asked. “Sure. You know I thought that you might not wanna go to the class.” Nathaniel said. “Why?” I asked. “Well, you know I am going to start drawing and if they see that the sketchbook they tore is perfectly fine, they might question what you did.”Nathaniel clarified. “Oh, that’s fine. You might not have realized this but it’s halfway through lunch. They will just think we went home and fixed it.”I said.


	2. The Aftermath of the Nathaniel incident with Marinette Part -I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know the 'Base' of which series' story I have taken, write EoA in the comments. If not well that's fine too and let me tell you I haven't copied it. Just twisted the storyline and the characters for the story.

“Finally. Where were you?” Marinette inquired. “Oh! Hey, Marinette I was with Nathaniel. Helping him cope with what the class did to him.” I said. “The class didn’t do anything to you, did they?” Marinette said, “No. They, especially Lila, were so scared with the way you spoke to them in the class when they shredded Nathaniel’s sketchbook to not do anything to me. Now, what are you hiding?” “How do you always come to know? Nathaniel knows about my powers.” I said. “So where do you wanna eat, Marinette?” “The school cafeteria. What else are you hiding?” “How about we speak after school?” I suggested. Marinette nodded and we headed towards the cafeteria.

~*~

“First of all. You promise me you will tell me how do you always know that I’m hiding something from you.” Marinette nodded a yes and I started. “So, I am a queen. I should’ve died hundreds of years ago. The reason I am not dying is that I’m cursed. Yeah, I’m cursed you heard it right. How about I tell you the story while we complete today’s homework?” I said. “I agree. I have a feeling this is a long story.” Marinette said as we started to take out the homework for today. I started the story, “So I’m from a kingdom where magic is normal. I, myself was trapped in a magical Amulet. After being trapped in it for 41 years I ended up taking some of its magic with me when I was released. Now I had to face a challenge before I could become the queen of my kingdom. Mind this; I was 16 when I was trapped in that amulet. It was to save me. Anyway back to the topic. The ‘challenge’ cursed me that I would never die. Anyone would take this as a boon. It isn’t. I immediately asked my royal wizard to find a way to break the curse. He searched endlessly. At last, he came to know that curses like these can be broken only by the person who gave it, but we were able to break, halfway, in a way that it would turn into a boon. The royal wizard gave me 3 boons: 1) I will always have Elena as my name because my real parents gave it to me and I like it; 2) My magic fuses with my soul so even if the body changes I shall not lose my magic; and 3) If by any chance the body/bodies my soul goes into has any type of any power/magic, it will fuse with my soul. When the prophesier, who told me if anything bad or good is going to happen to my kingdom, heard about the curse he also granted me a boon. I’m going to say the way he said it:

Anvolo Purdo Antin Novo Anima Notizia Amatere

Elena Castillo Flores, to reward you for all the good deeds you have done

And to cancel a bit of your curse;

I, Quita Moz, Give you a boon;

There are tiny gods, they are concepts or ideas, brought into this world,

The most powerful of all these concepts are Creation and Destruction;

They were there since the birth of the universe;

I give you the power to see these concepts;

Remember in the future they will be tied to magical jewellery that will give its wielder the power of the concepts;

You will guide the Creation concept’s wielder for the greater good;

The power that I give you should be used by you to learn about these concepts;

I hope you shall use it for the greater good and never stray from your path;

Amatere Notizia Anima Novo Antin Purdo Anvolo

Okay, so it was something like this, not the exact words, yeah but something like this.” I completed. “Wait a minute; your name is Elena Castillo Flores?” Marinette asked. “Yeah,” I said. “Anyway, so I haven’t told you about one of my most powerful power, no, Magic is my Emotion magic. I kept it locked away. It only activates when I feel very strong emotions. That’s what happened today; I felt so much empathy for Nath that the magic just kicked in.” “You have other magics right? So why haven’t I seen them? And don’t you need a body with a high level of magic to combat your soul’s magic?” Marinette asked. “Yes. I have other magics. You haven’t seen them because I have locked them with the help of my psychic powers. As for your last question yes, I do need a body that has a high level. So for this, I just get born in the same family by skipping a generation.” I said. Marinette gave a confused look. I said, “Let me elaborate. Now, the highest level of magic in a body will be 90%, but my soul needs a body with 100% magic level. But my soul never needed 100% magic level. At first, I only needed 18% but slowly that magic level started to fuse with my soul and the need started to increase. Finally, when I got psychic powers the need became more than 100%. It was troublesome. I wandered as a bodiless soul for a long time. Finally, I locked half of my powers with the help of the kwamis so that the magic level could be 100% because I am bound to help Tikki’s wielder. And because I had 100% my child would have 50% of the magic level, and it will always be a boy. Because my soul is a female, the next generation will be a girl. Tikki please explain her in detail. I have to go home. If you don’t understand anything, tell me, I’ll help you and this also goes for the homework.” I said.


	3. The Aftermath of the Nathaniel incident with Marinette Part –II

“Oh, by the way, _I_ have two questions for you. First, how do you know that a soul with a high level of magic needs a body with a high level of magic too? Second, now, tell me how do you always come to know about when I’m keeping, or at the most, trying to keep a secret.” I asked. “Well, for the first question. Tikki taught me some things about birth and level of magic. I often doubted myself. So she told me that I’m a true Ladybug. When I asked what that meant she taught me about levels of magic. As for your second question. You use my full name when you are hiding something from me, but want to tell but are uncertain if you should tell me or not. When you are keeping a secret you don’t want to tell, you call me Marin. You call me that for a few days until ultimately you forget about it.” Marinette answered. “Great. Tikki teach her about the concept of the gender of the soul, not body.” I said and started on my way home.

~*~Third person PoV A.K.A the author~*~

“So what did she mean by ‘gender of the soul, not the body’?” Marinette asked. “Okay. Let me tell you one thing Marinette. This was exactly the topic I was going to cover in the next session. We can just start today. So, what do you think, were you a female in your previous births?” Tikki said. “Well, I think I was alternative in gender in my previous births, you know like girl-boy, girl-boy” Marinette answered. “Well, you are wrong. Your every birth was a female. So will be your future births. You are still confused, how about we use Adrien as another example? He also was, is and always will e born as a male. So will every other male and female on this planet, and it even includes animals. The reason behind this is that your soul is female, while Adrien’s soul is male. The body you go in is based upon what gender is your soul. Now the reason Elena remembers her life as Queen Elena is because she is born in the same rich family, time and again. If you are born in the same position, family, economic status, etc, etc. you will remember your previous life. We don’t want that so we send your soul in a body that is going to have a life opposite of your previous life. Sometimes we are not able to make everything opposite, so instead, we give you power, position, economic status half of what you had in your previous life. Now on to the topic of the magic level. Now what Elena said was that she has 100% magic level, so her child will have 50% of the magic level. The reason he will be a boy is so that the next generation is a girl. We have given her a boon that her child will always be a boy, and her child’s child will be a daughter. She always dies 4 months before the delivery so that her soul can go in the newborn baby. The reason her soul can go to the body of the newborn is that the magic level is 100%. Now let me tell you two interesting facts and some other related facts. Fact number one, the magic level is always even number. Fact number two, the reason the magic level is even is that your child will have exactly half of your magic level. Fact number three, you always have a soul mate. Now the reason your soul mate is called a soul mate is that you are bounded by the soul. The soul you’re bound with will always make you whole. What this means is that for example, you have 52% so your soul mate will have 48% so that you together become 100%. But this doesn’t mean that your child will have 100% of the magic level. He will have half of the one who has more of the magic level. So your child will have 26% of a magic level. Now it is very rare that anyone has 50% or 0% that means no magic level. Another boon granted to Elena. The boon is that every time she is born a person with a pure soul will be born without any magic level, and when her child is born a person with exactly 50% of the magic level. It’s not a boon to her, it is a boon given to her husband and son. When her husband and son heard that Elena got a curse and you know all the boons, they had a glimpse of future that she would become a bodiless soul. Well, we believed them because they have the power to see the future. Us, kwamis, granted them both a boon that when that happens, her son will be born in a family from which Elena’s soul had just departed and he would have 50% of a magic level and his soul mate also have 50% so that the new baby born will have 100% of the magic level. Her husband got the boon that he would be her soul mate after Elena’s soul becomes bodiless and his soul will be born with a body that will have 0% magic level after that. Oh, I forgot about one thing. If you and your soul mate, both, have 50% of the magic level, your child will have 100% of the magic level. And one last thing. The day the Miraculouses are gone from this world, so will her curse of immortality and all the other boons related to it. That’s all you need to know.” Tikki concluded the lesson for the day. “Whew, that was a lot of info. But now I understand her curse, boons, and life.” Marinette said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally over. Hope you liked it.


End file.
